The Paige Evans Chronicles
by Imagination55
Summary: Paige Evans is beautiful and smart. She's the girl of Harry's dreams but they can't be together- ever.
1. Paige Arrives

  A/N: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and a lot of the other characters belong to JK Rowling. But Paige Evans, Rose Evans and other unfamiliar characters belong to me. This story will make you never think about Harry Potter the same again. LOL!  
  
 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  Paige Evans flipped her long red hair over her shoulder. She was where she should be. Hogwarts was where she belonged. She sighed wistfully. Her mother, Rose Evans had dropped her off at Kings Cross. She and her mother had a special relationship. Since her father died before her mother found out she was going to have Paige and they weren't married so they shared Rose's surname.  
  
    "Paige, I am so proud of you. You've really risen above our problems. You were so depressed when we moved to England and now you're going to Hogwarts. I am so proud." Rose had a tear in her eye. She kissed her daughter goodbye and helped her bring her trunk, which over the summer they'd painted midnight blue and sprinkled with golden stars, out. Paige's small cat Magic pawed at the bars on her cage. She placed Magic's cage on top of her trunk, which lay on a trolley.  
  
    "Mom I'll miss you SO much, " Paige said. Her green eyes glistened. She hated crying. It's a waste of energy Paige thought. She'd always have more productive stuff to do.  
  
1 Hour Later:  
  
    Paige opened the door to one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express. There were three people in the car. One had jet-black hair and a scar on his forehead. The next was a girl with brown hair a smattering of freckles. The third was a boy who had red hair a few shades redder than Paige's.  
  
    "Can I sit here?" The boys stared at her and the girl nodded. She got that type of reaction often. She was a natural beauty. Her red hair was cut in fashionable layers and her eyes neatly lined by black eyeliner that made her green eyes look whist full. She frame was willowy and did a lot of modeling when she and her mother lived in Soho, New York. She sat down. "Do you mind if I let my pet out?"  
  
    "Sure, " The girl said, "Crookshanks is." Paige opened Magic's cage. "Ohhh she's adorable," the girl said. Magic jumped on Paige's lap. Paige pulled a book out of her bag. She read until they got to the school.  
  
   
  
     
  
    So there Paige stood in the great hall waiting her turn to get sorted. She was going to join the 5-year class but still needed to be sorted. Finally it was her turn.  
  
    "Evans, Paige," Professor McGonagall said. As Paige walked her robes billowed about her. She gently placed the worn hat on her head.  
  
    "Hmmmm very interesting. Very interesting. You are quite brave. And smart. VERY smart. And kind. So kind. But the thing that speaks to me is your bravery so I shall place you in GRYFFINDOR!!!"  The crowd broke into applause. Then the headmaster arose.  
  
    "I'd like to welcome Miss Evans to our school. She went to the Wicca School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Salem Massachusetts in America. The original magic school and she were transferred here for a higher education. She will be joining the fifth year class. Paige sat down next to the girl in the compartment.  
  
    "So what are you?" The girl asked.  
  
    "Hmm?" Paige asked.  
  
    "Are you muggle-born, half 'n half, or pureblood?"  
  
    "I don't know."  
  
    "How can you not know?" She asked.  
  
    "My father died before they could get married and my mom didn't know about me until after he died." Paige said quietly.  
  
    "I'm so sorry," The girl said, "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
    "I'm Paige Evans," she said.  
  
    "My friends are Ron Weasley," she said motioning to the red head, "And Harry Potter."  
  
    "Nice to meet you," Paige said. Then she realized the black haired boy was staring at her. She looked into his eyes and then felt a sudden connection to him.  
  
So the next few weeks went by. Paige would hang out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Paige was extremely smart and gave Hermione a run for her money. Also Paige also noticed Harry string at her often.  
  
"Harry, is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no… you just remind me of someone. I don't know who." Paige shrugged.  
  
"I came from America, I don't think you've ever met me before," Paige said.  
  
"Well, yeah. But you remind me of someone!" Harry exclaimed. Paige had heard this before. All the professor had said they reminded her of someone. They never said who though.  
  
Professor McGonagall was sitting up at the high table watching Paige. Paige was laughing with her friends and playing with her red hair. "She looks exactly like Lily did," She whispered to Dumbledore.  
  
"They even have the same last name. But, It's impossible. Unless there was someone we didn't know about…" Later that day Dumbledore called Paige up to his office. "Lily- I mean Paige," Paige looked at his strangely, "Can I asked you some questions?"  
  
"Fine by me… should I call my attorney?" Paige joked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"American humor."  
  
"Oh… I see. Well what is your mother's name?"  
  
"Rose Evans,"  
  
"And father?"  
  
"He died before I was born. All I know about him is his first name is James (A/N: Not Harry's father!) or John or something. My mom barely talks 'bout him."  
  
"Sorry, Miss. Evans. And your mothers parents?"  
  
"Well my mom was sent to live with her aunt by her much older sister after her parents died when she was five." Paige said, "Her sisters were a lot, a lot, older.  
  
"Okay you can go." Dumbledore said. He knew who Paige was now.  
  
One afternoon before the first Hogsmeade trip Harry decided to ask Paige out. "Hey Paige." He said nervously.  
  
"Hi Harry." Paige replied.  
  
"So you know about the Hogsmeade trip, right?"  
  
"I'm aware of it. Yes," She giggled.  
  
"So you know… ::coughs:: uhhhh" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Harry?" Paige asked.  
  
"Do you wanna go with me?" Paige's face got rigid.  
  
"I can't believe it. I can not believe it!" Paige said angrily.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can't be friends with a guy without him asking me out can I!" Paige exclaimed! Paige stormed off.  
  
Ron walked over to Harry. "That had to hurt."  
  
Paige went up to the dormitory and pulled out her stationary. She decided to write her best friend/ex boyfriend Gabriel.  
  
Dear Gabe,  
  
Okay I made friends with these three people. Two of them are boys. We are getting to be really good friends. Until one of them asked me out! Not the girl, Gabe, I know your humor. I feel totally humiliated. I wish you were here so we could have a rant-fest. Remember our last one. We watched all the Scream movies and every other slasher movie ever. That was fun. I wish I still went to Wicca. Hogwarts is okay. That's it  
  
Paige. 


	2. Forbidden

A/N: Okay… I own nothing but a few characters and the plot. JK Rowling owns everything else. But JK Rowling is the best author ever!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige put away her stationary and threw it in her trunk. Paige then ran up to the owlery. She tied her letter to a tawny owl. "Take this to Gabriel." She said. She walked down to the Gryffindor common room again. 'I can't believe all guys are like that,' She thought. "Godric," She said (that's the password). The portrait swung open. She climbed into the common room. Harry was sitting on one of the chairs. She walked haughtily passed him and went up to her dorm. Hermione was sitting on her bed.  
  
"There you are," Hermione said.  
  
"Hi," Paige said.  
  
"I heard what Harry did," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah well… It wouldn't have been so bad if he's waited a little while longer." Paige said. "Do you know how many times I've been friends wit ha guy for, like, two days and they ask me out?" Paige said.  
  
"That's a bad thing?" Hermione asked giggling.  
  
"It is when it happened all the time." Paige said rolling her round, green eyes.  
  
The two girls ended up staying up all night talking. First they talked about Paige's old life. Then they talked about Hermione's life before Hogwarts and then finally all the boys in school. The next morning at breakfast Paige got the reply to her letter.  
  
Dear Paige,  
  
Okay, about the jerk. Just tell him to leave you alone and that you have a boyfriend. Yes I remember the rant-fest. It was awesome. Emili Matheson won't stop hitting on me! It's SO annoying. I wish you still went to Wicca, too, but you need to sty this out. Your mother really wanted this for you.  
  
Gabe  
  
Paige smiled. "Aww… Gabe," Paige whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione asked. Paige handed Hermione the letter. "Aww…" Hermione said.  
  
"And what's this?" Ron asked grabbing the letter from Hermione. He read it. "Oh… just a letter from your boyfriend," He said tossing the letter back to Paige. Harry grimaced. He really liked Paige.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend," Paige said. "Well not anymore…" Paige sighed unhappily. Harry perked up a bit. He sighed happily. Paige glared at him. She picked up her books and stormed out.  
  
"Smooth, Harry." Hermione said following her. Hermione found Paige sitting on the stairs crying. "Paige, what's wrong?"  
  
"I dunno… I like Harry, but he's acting too much like every other guy I ever met!" She said tearfully.  
  
"Well if you like him…" Hermione said.  
  
"Well I'm not positive I like him!" Paige said.  
  
"Is it worth the chance?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I guess- I don't know." Paige shrugged rubbing her eyes on her robe. Just then Harry walked up to her.  
  
"Paige?" He asked.  
  
"What?" She said.  
  
"I'm sorry… It was dumb of me. I know. But I really, really like you." Harry said.  
  
"I like you, too. But I hardly know you."  
  
"Well, why don't you go out with me? I'll tell you everything you want to know." Harry asked.  
  
"Okay…" Paige said skeptically.  
  
"Walk you to class?" Harry asked. Paige nodded. Hermione watched them walk off. Ron walked up from behind her.  
  
"It won't last," Hermione said.  
  
"How do you know?" Ron said.  
  
"I have a feeling…" Hermione said.  
  
"When did you start believing in divination?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know?" Hermione shrugged. Ron his arm around Hermione and they walked to class. (A/N: Hermione and Ron are going out.) The foursome had Transfiguration first period. When Ron and Hermione got there. Paige and Harry were talking about something with Prof. McGonagall. Paige sat down at her seat next to Hermione angrily. "What's wrong?"  
  
"That… that woman forbade me and Harry to date!" Paige said. Hermione and Ron shared a glance.  
  
"How come?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She didn't say!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Let's go anyway," Paige said.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," Paige said tucking her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Okay!" Harry said. They made plans to go out on the Hogsmeade trip in a few days.  
  
A/N: Ohh… why didn't she want them together? Cliffie!! Not a good one but still a cliffhanger. The more reviews the faster and longer the chapters are. 


	3. Cousins

A/N: I only own the plot and all the unfamiliar characters: Paige, Rose, Gabriel, etc. JK Rowling owns everything else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige stood in front of the mirror, getting ready for her and Harry's date. She was wearing hip hugger jeans and a white baby tee with a camouflage print that matched her eyes. She wasn't wearing much make up; she never had to. Just a little eyeliner and she looked like a knockout. On her way down to the common room she pulled on a jean jacket that matched her jeans. She looked great.  
  
Harry was nervous, he never knew anyone like Paige before. He'd gone out once. But that was the Yule Ball. This is his first "official" date. Harry sat nervously in the common room. Hermione had come down and was talking to Ron. About 10 minutes after Hermione she came down. She looked beautiful. Her red hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing jeans. 'Even dressed casually she looks beautiful' Harry thought. "Ready to go?" Paige asked. Harry nodded. Together they walked out to the train station (Harry and Paige don't know about Hermione and Ron). When they got to Hogsmeade Harry brought her to where Sirius was hiding.  
  
"Snuffles!" He called. Paige laughed when he said this.  
  
"Harry?" A voice called back. Paige froze.  
  
"Who's that?" She asked just as Sirius came into view. When he saw her he stopped short.  
  
"Oh my god…" Sirius said in awe.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked. Sirius ignored him.  
  
"You look exactly like her!" He said.  
  
"Like who?" Paige asked.  
  
"Sirius, this is my new girlfriend, Paige. Paige, this is my godfather, Sirius." Harry said smiling happily.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Paige said sticking her hand out. Sirius ignored that too.  
  
"What's you last name again?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Evans. Why?" Paige asked.  
  
"Excuse me… can I talk to Harry alone?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Okay…" She said. She walked out of the cave.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!" Harry bellowed.  
  
"You can't see her anymore." Sirius said.  
  
"What!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"You can not date her anymore!" Sirius said.  
  
"What you're forbidding me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Actually, I can."  
  
"I really like her, though!"  
  
"I suppose you would," Sirius said.  
  
"How come?" Harry asked.  
  
"Your cousins." Sirius said.  
  
"What!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Well when your mother was in her 2nd year her parents died. Her littlest sister, Rose, who was five was put up for adoption because Lily and Petunia couldn't take care of her. Well, Petunia could but she didn't want to. And when Rose was adopted Lily lost touch with her."  
  
"So… Paige is my cousin?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded. Little did they know Paige was listening to the whole thing.  
  
A/N: A little cliffie! I hope you enjoyed it. Review Please!!! 


End file.
